


Sweater Weather

by onebatch2batch



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Totally not sorry about this, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebatch2batch/pseuds/onebatch2batch
Summary: In which Karen totally underestimates how hilarious it would be to see Frank in an ugly Christmas sweater, and things get a little toasty.





	Sweater Weather

Karen tries very, very hard not to laugh. Really, she does. She thinks of every sad thing that has ever happened to her and plays them over in her head, but she still can’t help the obnoxious giggling that escapes her mouth at the sight before her.

Frank Castle is standing in her living room, giving her a menacing stare that would make any other person weak in the knees. The only problem is that he is wearing the most horrifically ugly Christmas sweater Karen has ever seen, and honestly the sweater paired with the glare is making the situation way funnier than she ever imagined when she bought it. Karen tries to smother her laugh with her hand and is unsuccessful.

“I’m not wearing this,” he tells her airily, but the tips of his ears are turning red in embarrassment. Karen laughs harder and shakes her head.

“Come on, please? For me?”

Frank drops the annoyed facade and shakes his head with a smile. “You’re really enjoyin’ this huh?”

“You have no idea. The big, bad Punisher in an ugly Christmas sweater? It’s the best Christmas gift I could get.”

Frank smirks at her, coming closer and putting his hands on her hips. “The best gift ever, huh? Can’t think of anythin’ else?”

She hums and tilts her face up invitingly. “Okay, maybe I have an idea or two…but we’re already late.”

Frank leans down to catch her lips with his own gently, smiling. She takes a moment to enjoy this quiet few seconds, knowing as soon as they leave her apartment it’s going to be a disaster of drinking of socializing. She pulls away and traces the knitted skulls across his chest in amusement. “Ready to get this party started?”

Frank’s expression is resigned as he looks down at the sweater. “Let’s go.”

—

The Christmas party is already in full swing. By the time she and Frank get to Foggy’s office, most of the people there are already drunk. There’s women strutting around in heels and Santa hats, and people in the most ridiculous ugly sweaters in the world.

“Wow, lawyers really know how to party,” Frank comments dryly, watching a group taking shots. Karen smiles widely and laces their fingers, pushing through the crowd to find Foggy. When they find him his cheeks are flushed and he’s got the look of someone who has been drinking heavily for quite a while. He grins as they walk up and hugs Karen tightly, then slaps Frank’s arm.

“You guys made it!! I’m digging the sweaters. The skulls are a nice touch…uhhh, Pete,” Foggy cackles, causing Frank to roll his eyes. Foggy is never necessarily comfortable around Frank unless he’s drinking and then he gets overly confident, which Frank tolerates on Karen’s behalf. It’s not like he dislikes the guy, but he doesn’t necessarily care for him either.

“Thanks, Fog,” Karen laughs. “Where’s Marci?”

“Oh she’s around here somewhere. So’s Matt and a couple others. Go get some drinks! Join the festivities!” He winks at them, then is dragged away by a couple of guys calling for shots. Karen smiles and looks at Frank who is seriously considering his decision to come to this, by the expression on his face.

“Come on, let’s get some drinks. I’m way too sober for this.”

—

When Karen and Frank stumble into her apartment, it’s somewhere around 2 in the morning. As soon as the door is closed Frank’s hands are on her, exploring every possible inch of her skin available (which isn’t much, considering she’s in jeans and her own ugly sweater). Karen laughs breathlessly, dizzyingly happy from the alcohol and the company. They’d both had quite a few drinks at the party, and by the time they’d reached her building they were both more than a little drunk.

“Frank…” she whispers, burying her hands in his hair. He’d grown it out recently, and it lays against the nape of his neck in thick, black curls. Karen pushes his coat off his shoulders, then slides off her own, dropping it at their feet. “I looove your hair like this.”

Frank chuckles against the soft skin of her neck, nipping playfully. “Yeah? You never said that before.”

“‘M saying it now. C’mere.” She grabs his sweater and tugs him up to her, pressing their lips together. Frank crowds her against the door, intimately aware of every inch of his body that’s pressed against hers. Heat is thrumming through his body, filling him up and transferring to her still-chilled skin. Her hands are all over him; in his hair, on his chest, fumbling with his belt. He responds in kind, slipping his fingers under the edge of her sweater.

“Come on,” he says against her open mouth, tugging at the waist of her jeans. “Bed.”

She reaches behind her and locks the door before grabbing his hand and leading him to her bedroom. She laughs at the mess she’s made of his hair, but the intensity of his gaze snatches the laughter from her. Sure, they’ve had sex before, but each time it feels like she’s privy to something special, something she’ll never find again in anyone else. It always seems to take her breath away when he looks at her that way. She squeezes his hand and brings them both tumbling down onto the sheets, giggling. He cages her head with his arms, staring down at her with a soft smile.

“What?” She says challengingly, dragging her fingers down his front and restarting her assault on his belt buckle.

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” he informs her, dipping his head to kiss her mouth. He tilts his head slightly, placing another kiss on her cheek. “Even in,” another to her nose, “that god fucking awful” another to her forehead, “sweater.” He dips back down and kisses her jaw, making her squirm impatiently.

Moments later she grins as he stills above her, breath catching in his throat. She cups him through his boxers, feeling him swell in her fingers. “Fuck,” he stutters out.

“As much as I love the sweater,” she purrs up at him, “I think it’s time for it to come off.”

He doesn’t ask which sweater she means, and in moments both at in a heap on the floor. He makes quick work of her jeans and hooks a finger in her underwear, kissing his way down her navel. Karen arches her back to meet him, sighing softly.

“This the kind of Christmas gift you were thinkin’?” Frank asks, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh and giving her a smirk that sends shivers up and down her spine.

“Yeah,” Karen gasps softly, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks until she feels like she’s going to implode, “yeah, something like that.”

Frank only laughs, and the sweaters remain on the floor, forgotten for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart this is based off of, you can find here: http://terrifiesthem.tumblr.com/image/167996173613
> 
> Give the artist some love!!


End file.
